The present invention generally relates to the field of fluid filtration, and, particularly, to an apparatus and method for detecting when a filter used for filtering air or other fluid is to be replaced.
Air filtration systems are used in a variety of applications for filtering particulate matter from air and other fluids. For example, air filtration systems are found in woodshops, kitchens, furnaces, semiconductor clean rooms, mines, elevator shafts, air conditioning systems, submersible vehicles, space vehicles, and other areas where the air may be contaminated by dust and other particles.
As air filters extract particulate matter, a build up of residue forms on their surface over time requiring their replacement. Normally, such residue particles are small making it difficult to perform a visual inspection of them. Thus, visual inspection of the air filter is inconvenient and less than fully trustworthy. Accordingly, good filters are often thrown away prematurely, while needed replacements are not provided on a timely basis. Further, equipment operators and other users forget to inspect the provided filters and assign the task of inspecting the filter a low priority.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus and method that would clearly indicate to a user that a filter needs to be replaced especially for an ambient air filter.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an air filtration indicator for indicating when a filter used for filtering particulate matter from air or other fluid needs to be replaced.
In particular, the present invention relates to a fluid filtration system that includes a filter for filtering the fluid received from the fluid intake, a fluid flow measurement mechanism for measuring a fluid flow rate of the filtered fluid from the filter, and an indicator that for displaying a fluid flow rate. The fluid flow measurement mechanism includes a flap and a shaft that rotate in unison. It is the rotational movement of the flap and/or shaft that determines the rate of fluid flow through the apparatus.
The present invention offers an easy to implement method for determining if an air (or, fluid) filter needs to be replaced. It is done through an effective arrangement of an indicator display. The display and detection mechanism may be implemented very simply through a purely mechanical system or may also involve electronic components including electronic displays.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.